The present invention relates to pliers, and more particularly to pliers that include removable jaws.
Pliers typically include jaws and a handle. The handle often includes two levers that are rotated relative to each other about a pivot to open or close the jaws. The jaws are opened and closed to grip components, such as pipes, bars, other work-pieces, and the like or hardware, such as, nuts, bolts, other fasteners and the like. Often, the jaws include a gripping surface that can become worn. Also, a user may desire jaws having a particular gripping surface for a particular application.